The Roommate Agreement
by DinozzoFan14
Summary: Ziva needs to flatshare with Tony until she can get her own place. Can she handle the endless stream of women calling the house or will she end up too comfortable to leave?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Four days had gone by since Ziva had found herself with no place to live. Four days since she had found herself a target of a disgruntled marine who had been charged with the murder of one of his companions. Being released on bail had given him the chance to seek revenge on NCIS. Ziva taking the hit for the team since she had been the one to make the arrest, she had arrived as her apartment went up in flames, not a first for her. She stared at the outside, blackened by fire and burnt to nothing. For four days she had been living at Gibb's house but she felt like she was imposing on him, he liked his alone time, she understood that.

Material possessions had never meant much to her, it aggravated her though the fact that she was not allowed to seek revenge on the man who had done this to her home. She had replaced most of her clothes and stored them in boxes in the spare room in Gibb's. Today she was going to tell him that she was going to check in at a hotel until she could find a new place, which was a hard feat. The real estate market was not the best place to be at this moment in time. Huffing, she threw herself on the bed, McGee had offered his place to her but she knew he really didn't have any room for her, his spare room was filled with all his writing material.

Hearing the front door open, she got up off the bed and headed down stairs to tell Gibb's her decision. However she was stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard another voice, Tony. It would be an understatement to say that she liked him, it was hard not to like Tony but she knew what she felt for him was a lot more than liking. Pure lust was what it was, maybe love if it was nurtured enough. She felt like a teenage girl when he flirted with her, not the trained assassin she prided herself in being. It was hard to remember in that state of mind that flirting was just how Tony interacted with woman; she was nothing special in his mind, just another female in the line of fire. Obviously he valued her as a team member who had his back, she knew that but when it came to the dating scene she was one of many. One time she had seriously considered seeing if he wanted to go out for dinner but stopped herself by imagining the hilarity that would have been plastered over his face. Could she take his laughter without pulling a knife on him to calm her humility? She thought not. Best to avoid the topic at all costs. Pulling herself from her thoughts she caught the end word of Tony's sentence, her name.

Continuing her descent of the stairs, she made it to the bottom in time to heard Gibbs's reply.

"I'd like you to let Ziva take your spare room until she gets her own place"

"My place? Ziva? You can't be serious Boss, as if she would want to live there. I would be there. She can barely stand me for the whole work day"

"It wasn't a suggestion DiNozzo, I think she wants to go into a hotel and it's not safe for any agent to live in such a civilian place especially Ziva"

"Well you're the Boss, but trust me, she won't go for it"

Taking this as her queue to enter the room, she rounded the corner.

"Go for what Tony?"

He cleared his throat, surprised that she had arrived so quickly, he wasn't sure about having her stay, he might walk in on her in the shower, well not that the sight of that would be bad but he was sure she would shoot him, he didn't put it past her to take her gun into the shower. When it became clear Tony was not going to offer any answer to her query Gibb's decided to let Ziva know the news, even though he was fairly sure she had been lingering round the corner listening.

"I've decided you should move into Tony's spare room till you get back on your feet again, it's not up for debate"

She stared at him intensely, weighing up the options, deciding if it was worth the hassle appearing to fight about it instead of just accepting what he was saying although she didn't want to appear too eager to become a roommate of Tony's. "If it is what you have decided then I appear to have no choice it seems".

"DiNozzo will go pack your bags into his car, won't you?"

"On it Boss"

She watched as he hurried out of the room and up the stairs, staying at Tony's, wow. Could she handle being in such close location to him all day, coming home from work and still being around him, what if she slipped up and accidentally made him aware that she liked him. Gibb's studied her face as conflicting emotions splattered over it, he didn't think it would be such a change moving her into Tony's. They were adults, well, Tony was supposed to be an adult, a couple of weeks shouldn't be that long for them to live together. When Ziva noticed Gibbs watching her she automatically pulled her impassive mask on. He was always astounded by how little he could read her emotions when she was guarding them, the sign of very impressive training.

Tony finished loading up his car with the few possessions that Ziva still had and then waited in the driver's seat for her to come out. She was ready to go and made one last sweeping look of Gibb's house to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything that he would need to bring into her. All was clear, she shouted goodbye to him in the basement and shut the door behind her. She could see Tony on the phone waiting on her, as she got into the passenger seat; he ended the call leaving her none the wiser to who he was speaking to. They didn't speak much on the journey to his except when he asked if she wanted a pizza since he was getting one for dinner, she accepted. On arriving she was awed by how nice the outside of his apartment was, she had never been here. It was a sandstone building, with modern lighting illuminating the front, it looked expensive. Inside the building had marble flooring with an usher who stood at the lift, entering the lift he pressed the penthouse button. Ziva gaped at him, "You live in the penthouse of this building?"

"No, I decided to break into it tonight to impress you"

"Oh you are funny"

He grinned; the doors opened to a vast penthouse, bathed in the light from the lighting on the building, black and white seemed to be the colour scheme all over. Everything looked so expensive and too pretty to touch; she was scared she might end up breaking something. He must have had a decorator because this did not seem like Tony at all.

"Well I'm impressed Tony, I did not take you for a penthouse, black and white colour scheme man"

"It's what the ladies like, you like?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and she lifted one of the black plump cushions from his sofa and threw it at his face. It smacked him before he even realised she had thrown it. She laughed and walked around taking everything in, this place was magnificent.

"How can you afford this place?"

"I'm a stripper on the side; just don't tell McGee he might book me"

"I'm serious Tony, this place looks like a palace"

"I'm a good bargain hunter"

She scoffed loudly and sat down on the sofa, he sat beside her and handed her a slice of pizza, he switched on the TV and the penthouse was filled with the sounds of sports. She watched intently, enjoying her pizza, enjoying the quiet company of Tony. This was bad though, she was too comfortable, only bad things could come from staying long in Tony's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva woke earlier than usual and for a moment was disorientated by her surroundings; she hated waking up in unfamiliar places. Reaching across to the bedside cabinet she grabbed her glass of water and took a sip whilst adjusting to the sight of Tony's guest room. It was like the rest of the house, elegant and expensive looking. The more she considered this new finding she realised that this was a perfect setting for Tony to live in, why she had been surprised she wasn't so sure anymore. He was always oozing money with the clothes he purchased. According to the clock on the cabinet it was just past 5am, they needed to be in work for 7, deciding she should be the one to shower first and especially when Tony was still in bed, she got up and headed for the toilet.

Tony awoke with the sound of footsteps passing by his room door, grabbing for his gun it took him a moment to remember he now had a house guest; he would need to get used to hearing someone walking around. The lure of catching Ziva in her pyjamas was tempting but sleep was taking him already and he fell asleep still clutching his gun.

Being in Tony's bathroom was a new experience for Ziva. She fought the urge to snoop around in his drawers, she did however spot a woman's lipstick lying next to the mirror, and she stifled a laugh imagining it was Tony's, she felt a pang of jealousy looking at the lipstick though. Envying the woman for a short moment, the feeling passed as quickly as it came and Ziva stepped into the shower, preparing herself for the day at work.

Tony exited his bedroom with his eyes still sealed shut to protect them from the harsh glare of the sunlight entering his hall way towards the toilet, he had in his hand his clothes for the day. Ziva spotted him as she sat at the kitchen island table eating her breakfast quietly. He paid her no attention and shut the toilet door. Clearing the table she got her stuff together and made her way to the elevator, not wanting to wait for Tony, but her plan was faltered when she remembered she had come to his in his car and she had left hers at work. Annoyed she threw herself onto the sofa, taking out an apple from her bag to eat whilst she waited, after all this time she still enjoyed eating it with her knife instead of biting it like the majority of people would. She knew this unnerved Tony and took a slight pleasure in the fact he would probably witness it on coming out the toilet.

Tony was ready to go, he had showered and dressed in record speed for this time in the morning and was finally a bit more awake than he had been. Opening the toilet door he scanned the room and his eyes fell on Ziva on the sofa, cutting her apple and eating it off the knife. 'Why must she eat the apple like that' he thought to himself removing his eyes from her path and grabbing his own breakfast.

"Ready for work?"

"Yes, I have been ready for a while, I would have left already but there is only one car"

"We'll need to fix that for tomorrow morning then"

During the drive to NCIS, Tony's phone rang, Ziva waited for him to answer but strangely he disconnected it before checking who it was. He did this three times before she decided to say something about it.

"Why won't you check who is calling before hanging up on them"

"I know who's calling, that's why I continue to hang up on them"

"But you aren't looking, how do you know?"

"Because Agent David, it's the same person who has been calling me continuously for the week"

"So you have a stalker"

"Essentially, but I'm dealing with it"

"By hanging up on them? The fact that they keep calling you should alert you to the fact they aren't giving up"

"Its fine Ziva, I'm a big boy, I can handle it"

"Sooo… this stalker, is she one of your one night stands that you disappear on in the morning?" Ziva tried to keep a straight face as she waited for Tony to answer the question.

"I don't disappear.. I have to leave early for work!"

Exiting the elevator and heading for the pen that held their desks, Ziva noticed a blonde woman hovering at McGee's desk whilst he looked at her in confusion, she felt Tony stop beside her. "No No No"

Seeing McGee's eyes move past her the woman turned to follow the direction of his eyes. "Tony!"

"What are you doing here Serena?"

"Well you wouldn't answer my calls I came to see what was wrong with you"

Ziva set her bag down at her desk and went to stand with McGee. "So who's the blonde?"

"I have no idea, she was here when I came in, told security she was Tony's girlfriend and he had forgotten his badge? I never knew he had a girlfriend"

"He doesn't, apparently she is a stalker, and our security is lacking"

Tony had moved Serena further away from the others to keep the discussion private, but what he was saying was not going down well with her and the volume was too loud to keep it from them. Ziva tapped her pen against McGee's desk whilst deciding if she should intervene on Tony's behalf but that would only aggravate the situation and she didn't have the energy to have to fight with this woman's jealousy. Which was oozing out of her, she had practically transformed into the green eyed monster in the moments that had passed. 'I wonder why she is jealous..' Ziva thought.

Tony eyed Serena angrily, who was she to come to his work and give him a showing up in front of Ziva and McGee. He wouldn't hear the end of it. "So are you seeing her over there? Is that why she was with you this morning!" Tony was pulled back into the conversation by the shouting about Ziva coming from Serena. "What? Ziva! No! and even if I were it has nothing to do with you we aren't in a relationship" "I don't understand Tony; we have such a great connection".

Ziva snorted loudly taking the woman's attention from Tony to her. Serena advanced on her but Ziva stood her ground. "How dare you try to laugh at me when you are trying to steal my lover!" "Right that's enough!" shouted Tony.

"You bet that's enough DiNozzo!" Gibbs rounded the corner looking furious. Serena has the decency to look wary of the situation change. "Remove yourself from NCIS or I will remove you personally" Serena grabbed her bag and hurried towards the elevator. Before Tony could breathe a sigh of relief Gibbs had turned to him.

"If you ever let me see another one of your 'conquests' in this office with the intent to attack one of my team I will make you regret it for the rest of your life, do you understand?"

"Yes Boss"

"Good"

The team sat at their desks in the silence that has ensued since Gibbs last word. The atmosphere was tense. No-one knew if it was ok to speak or if Gibbs would still be angry at the scene he had witnessed. Ziva knew that no matter how angry Gibbs was, it didn't take away from the fact that Tony had a serious issue on his hands. That woman was severely delusional and was a danger to anybody she believed was keeping Tony from her. Where does he find these women?

Tony tried to keep his face nonchalant and pretend he was doing work on his computer. In all honesty, Serena had shaken him. Did she seriously believe that they were in a relationship, would she keep turning up at work. She knew where he lived. This was bad. At least he had a trained assassin living with him, should she sneak in whilst he was asleep, if anyone was going to hear anything in their sleep it would be Ziva. Maybe her living with him would have more perks that he previously thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day dragged in for the team, there weren't many cases to be followed up on, which was good for the fact there was no murders but it made the day go a lot slower for everyone else. Tony had been avoiding Gibbs like the plague, which he found funny since he hadn't actually been able to avoid the plague in his life. The last hour in the day found him sitting at his desk playing games on his cell whilst keeping his eye out for Gibbs.

Ziva watched Tony while she sat at her desk catching up on some paper work she had been putting off for a quiet day. McGee had went home early claiming he was coming down with something, Ziva personally thought that he wanted out of the atmosphere that had surrounded them from when Serena had tried to attack her. Serena wouldn't have had a chance against her obviously but it still wasn't good for team spirit with crazy people in the office.

She finished up the last of her work, printing out a copy and putting it into the correct folder all the while keeping an eye on Tony to see if he was watching her. He seemed to be too busy playing with his phone to be aware of anything else or so she thought until he dived under his desk, looking to her left she seen the cause of his alarm; Gibbs rounding the corner to their desks.

"You know Tony, you don't have to hide from Gibbs because of what happened, it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was Ziva, DiNozzo knows that and that's why he's under his desk" replied Gibbs sitting down at his own desk. "Get up DiNozzo"

"Yes Boss, I just-uh-dropped my phone, but I have it now, so-". He coughed to fill the silence and eyed his boss warily.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, am I clear?"

"Yes Boss, won't happen again, I already notified security"

They finished off their work in silence, the clock ticked on slowly and eventually hit 7pm, time for them to go home. Ziva packed her things away quickly and headed for the lift after nodding goodnight to Gibbs, no reason to say goodnight to Tony, she would see him again. She decided to drive her own car home tonight, that way she wouldn't have to wait on Tony to be ready to leave for work in the morning she would be able to drive herself.

Tony had his back packed at 3pm so he was ready to leave as soon as the clock struck 7. He watched as Ziva rushed to get her things together, he had hoped she would get her car tonight so he wasn't needed to be her chauffeur that could get awkward if she was going on a date. Which he incidentally was tonight. He wasn't sure what the protocol was for roommates, should they inform the other that they may be returning home with a 'friend'. Or should it just be Ziva protocol to tell her. There was no point telling her anything until he was sure he would be coming home with someone, if she knew he was on a date and came home alone surely she would spend the night mocking his womanising talents, and he was not prepared for that.

When Ziva got home she went for a hot bath to relax before preparing her dinner. She had no idea what to have, she had planned on asking Tony to split a pizza with her but he hadn't followed her home from work like she had expected. She had contemplated the idea that Serena had accosted him on his way out of work but if anything had happened at the NAVY yard she would have heard about it by now. After trying to call him twice she determined that he was either avoiding her or was busy. Busy seemed like the more reasonable answer but she wasn't sure what he was busy doing. Hopefully he wasn't out with Serena; surely he had seen how much of a crazy person she was.

Ziva was half way through her bowl of pasta when the door opened to the apartment. Tony half walked half stumbled into the hallway, she was partially startled by the bang he made before he appeared in her line of sight. 'Great he's drunk' she thought, eyeing him silently from her place on the sofa. Just as that thought crossed her mind, Tony spectacularly kicked the edge of the table and landed sprawled out on the floor. 'argggg' she heard his muffled moan, whilst trying to contain her silent laughter.

Tony's date had not gone well. He had been sat across from a very beautiful woman who said all the right things but for some reason she just wasn't holding his attention the way someone else could. Ever since Ziva had moved in the other day he couldn't help but notice how easy she was to live with. When anyone ever spoke about living with a woman it always sounded like such a hard task but he couldn't even hear Ziva moving around the apartment. However maybe that was because of her mossad training but he liked to believe it was just because Ziva was different from other woman. She certainly looked different from other women.

He had decided to cut the date short and headed to a bar for a light refreshment drink, which turned into full blown drunkenness and once he had a drink in him, going home to where Ziva was seemed like the best decision he could make at this time. Now that he was here however, sprawled on his living room floor, with the pain from the carpet burn on his face blurring his vision he wasn't so sure he was up to telling Ziva about his lust for her. Love was too strong a word at this point. Sure he had love for her, that was obvious she was a part of his life, but being 'in' love with her was a completely different thing. He hadn't spent time together in a dating environment to determine if there could ever be anything like that between them.

Ziva watched Tony lying on the floor trying to decide what would be the best way to deal with a drunken version of him. She had been with him when he was drunk plenty of times but there was always someone else with them. This was unknown territory, she was glad she wasn't drunk, didn't they say something about 'drunken words speaking sober thoughts'. She didn't even want to think of what she could end up saying to Tony. Ziva hardly ever got drunk anyway; she liked to keep her wits about her. Drunken people had slower reaction times, a very good example of that would be the fact Tony was still lying on the floor from his fall.

After much deliberation she made her way towards him, he was too heavy to lift so she opted to drag him by both arms towards his bedroom. "Where we going?" he slurred to her.

"Your bedroom, you need to sleep this alcohol off Tony"

"I always knew I could get you into my bed Agent David"

"I am not going into your bed Agent DiNozzo'

"That's Very Special Agent DiNozzo to you"

"Well Very Special Agent DiNozzo, I am still not going into your bed with you, you shall go into it alone and I will check on you in the morning"

She managed to get him up into his bed and threw the cover across him; his eyelids were already lowering when she headed for the door. He still managed to get his last sentence out before sleep claimed him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Agent David"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I realise that the summary is sounding less like this story, I hate writing a summary before I have finished because I really just go where the story takes me, but hopefully everyone enjoys the story anyway. So heres chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Ziva stood outside Tony's bedroom door leaning against it, her mind going over the words she had just heard him speak. 'The most beautiful women he had ever seen' she thought. It was always hard to tell when Tony was just being his flirty self or he actually truly believed the words he had just spoken. He was drunk so if she believed what she thought to be true about drunken words being sober thoughts then what Tony had said must be truthful. She wasn't sure how she felt about this new revelation, it was one thing for her to like Tony in that way but it was another to be aware that he may be in return of those feelings, that complicated things. It was easier to keep her feelings under wraps when she was afraid they wouldn't be returned and she knew it could never go anywhere with Tony anyway, Gibbs wouldn't allow it. It was one of his many rules and she had always respected the importance behind the rule.

'The good thing is that Tony won't remember what he said in the morning' she thought as she headed towards her own bedroom. 'If I don't act suspicious then he won't know he said anything'.

The alarm clock was ringing loudly in Tony's ear and he was trying his hardest to drown out the noise with his pillow but was failing miserably. Throwing his arm out, he knocked it hard to the floor where it smashed loudly. The door to his room was thrown open quickly at this sound with Ziva, gun in hand investigating the noise. "Tony! Don't do things like that, I thought you were being attacked". He rolled over onto his back and glared at her, "Who would attack me in my own home Ziva, apart from the crazy woman staring at me with a gun!" She huffed and secured her gun back onto her side, never removing her eyes from his. "You can never be too careful Tony". Tony mumbled a response that was lost to Ziva and pulled the bed covers over his head not caring if he was already behind schedule for work. "Honestly Tony, if you cannot handle your drink as much as you could have when you were a lot younger than you should not drink on a work night". Ziva grabbed hold of the bottom left corner of the duvet and pulled hard, leaving an annoyed and very cold Tony. It occurred to Ziva that Tony could have been naked under those covers but thankfully he had on a pair of boxers so she was spared the embarrassment. "Get up Tony, I am leaving just now and I don't want to have to explain to Gibbs you are still in bed hung over".

When Ziva approached her car in the underground car park she immediately sensed something was off. She felt like she was being watched by someone in the shadows but no matter how hard she looked around she couldn't seem to see anybody. There was far too many hiding places in this car park for her to have seen anybody anyway but she knew to keep her focus. Usually when she felt this way there was always someone watching her. As she got to the door of her car this feeling was solidified by the fact it was now sporting a massive scratch the whole length of the right side of it. Glancing around her she decided this wasn't an accident, it was very obvious that it had been made by a key dug into the paint work. 'Why would someone scratch my car? It's an NCIS car? Hope it's not another person with yet another grudge against the NAVY'. Deciding to have Abby take a look at it when she got to work, she got into her car and drove off.

"Well I can't tell you who done it unless you want me to hack into the security cameras in the car park but I can tell you this was done with a lot of force so it was most definitely not an accident" said Abby. Ziva had headed straight to Abby's lab as soon as she arrived in the building. "I'm quite busy with some other case work but I can try having a look for you when my work load lessens?"

"Its fine Abby, I just thought I should get someone else's opinion on whether it could have been an accident before jumping to conclusions"

"Well this was no accident, be careful Ziva, this could be about you and not NCIS which would be bad, worse even than if it was NCIS because you are just one tiny person- not that you couldn't fight them or anything just that-um- it would be scarier I suppose"

"Thank you Abby, see you later" Ziva said, already out the door.

Tony was desperately trying to hold down the sick that was making its way to a quick exit as he was in the lift. As soon as the elevator door opened he rushed towards his desk and emptied his stomach contents into his desk bin. He hadn't had time to make sure the coast was clear before being sick and now he was regretting that fact. "Why are you even here Tony, are you going to continue to be sick all day whilst we have to sit here with you?" Ziva looked at the dishevelled figure in front of her; she didn't feel any sympathy towards the self-inflicted illness of being hung over. 'Of course not David, I ate something bad this morning that's all it was'

McGee came out of the elevator at that moment with his face screwed up in disgust. 'They need to clean that elevator, it smells like a bar". Ziva simply raised her hand and pointed towards Tony, McGee followed her hand and gave Tony a once over with his eyes. "Well that explains it, rough night Tony? Didn't you have a date?" Tony's eyes swivelled in Ziva's direction in a panic as she put her thoughts together.

"A date Tony? But you never came home with anyone?"

"He didn't?" McGee said. "That must be a first for you, what happened? Is that why you are so hung over? Did you try to drown your sorrows" He burst out laughing whilst Tony stared at him with annoyance.

"Surely you have not lost your talent Tony? What would you do in life if you could no longer have so many women in it?" Ziva asked him.

"Is it so hard for the two of you to realise that maybe I have changed? That I no longer want a stream of woman coming through my life? That I would like to settle down"

Ziva and McGee broke down in tears of laughter at this which made Tony angry with them. He may have only decided at this moment that he might not like a lot of women coming through his life but it wasn't that much of a funny remark. He was saved from their laughter by Gibbs coming out of the elevator and heading towards them.

"Something funny McGee?"

"No Boss, nothing, well there was something that was funny but it's not really relevant to anything"

"Really? Let's hear it then"

"Uh-well-Tony was saying that he- um- was ready to settle down with a woman"

Ziva snorted loudly which caused McGee to burst into laughter again even if he was trying to act seriously since Gibbs was now here.

"That is funny DiNozzo"

"Aw come on Boss! Don't you laugh as well, I was being serious"

"Grab your gear; we have a dead petty officer"

Tony kept silent for the journey to the crime scene. He decided he wasn't speaking to either McGee or Ziva. For different reasons, McGee because he laughed at him and Ziva because he had the feeling he had said something embarrassing to her last night and he didn't want to cause her to remember it if she had forgotten. If she had any knowledge embarrassing about him she would have definitely told someone by now.

They pulled up at an apartment and got their gear out, Tony briefly felt like he knew the place before heading up to their crime scene. He realised why he had thought he knew the place. The dead woman facing him was the woman he had been on a date with last night. 'Oh no, this is bad'

Ziva registered the look on Tony's face which has morphed from panic to concern to panic in the space of seconds. "What is it Tony?" she asked, catching the attention of the rest of the team.

"I know her; I was with her last night"

Gibbs went straight over to Tony in one swift motion. "What do you mean you were with her last night DiNozzo?"

"It was her I was on a date with, she was fine when I said goodbye to her, and I watched her get into a cab from the restaurant before going back in"

Gibbs dragged his hand over his face as if summoning energy from somewhere. "Go back to the NAVY yard DiNozzo; you can't be at this crime scene"

"But Boss! You know I have nothing to do with this"

"I know that but it wouldn't look good to have you investigating this case, now go!"

Ziva knew Tony never murdered anyone, she knew something weird was going on here. What it was however, she hadn't figured out yet.


End file.
